


Saturday Lessons

by okjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, jaebum tries to be angsty but doesn't really work out lol, more plot then smut tbh, reference to the breakfast club, there's like a blowjob in school, they're both 18 i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: Mark meets Jaebum during Saturday lessons; if only it were the 80's.





	Saturday Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> i lov markbum so much that this was originally so angsty but i made it happy :-)

It started with a paper plane. More so, it started with boredom during Saturday detention. 

 

Mark had watched too many reruns of The Breakfast Club that when his teacher threatened him with the ultimatum of “If you don’t participate in classroom discussions, you’ll have to attend Saturday lessons to make up the missing grades” Mark had found it ideal. He wouldn’t have to force himself to be part of class topics that weren’t even relevant to social issues, and he wouldn’t have to be around so many people. So Mark kept his mouth shut during class and found himself taking a note home letting his parents know he’d be spending the next 12 Saturdays of his senior year in the remedial classroom.

The teachers had let his parents know of a set itinerary he’d be doing each Sunday, but on his first Saturday he was forced to sit in a classroom of no more than 7 students and advised to stay quiet or read a book. So Mark took a nap, one that lasted throughout the day without interruptions.

 

His second Saturday, he decides to stay up, to take a better look at the other students that must’ve done something to piss off a teacher just as bad as he did to be stuck here.

He recognizes a few faces. The local stoner who always promises quality kush. The posh girl who tried to steal the answer key to the semester exam. The guy who spray painted the freshmen’s lockers, with his confession being he’s going to be the next Banksy. Someone must’ve forgotten to give him a crash course on the history of art and secrecy.

In the back of the room, away from any window, he’s intrigued by a character he’s never seen before. He’s dressed in all black, with his faded skinny jeans tucked into worn down doc marten boots. His Pantera t-shirt two sizes too big, and piercings adorning his ears. He’s everything his catholic parents warned him about, and Mark can’t help but want to know his story.

Mark always thought he was a failure to his family. The black sheep in a family of cattle. With his parents proud devotees of the church, and his family constantly setting rules and boundaries, Mark grew tired of it all. He stopped going to church, and he stopped joining in on family outings, and after a while he grew tired of the simplest of things like school and socializing. That’s as sad as his story gets, and he knows the boy sitting a few feet away from him has lived a completely different life.*

“If you’re going to stare all day, might as well help me out.” The guy whistles for Mark to come closer. Mark blushes, scared he was caught staring, but pleased he wasn’t shot down.

Mark looks around and finds the teacher in charge browsing through her phone and Mark relocates to sit beside the guy.

“What are you doing?” Mark asks, once he notices the guy making different sized paper airplanes.

“These are- were the chapter notes for next week’s Biology lesson.” He smirks down at the table, and Mark doesn’t bother asking why he has the notes nor why he’s making paper planes out of them. He simply takes a sheet of power point slides and starts folding away.

Another important question Mark forgets to ask is his name, and now already far too deep in their acquaintance that Mark would feel embarrassed if he asked.

But that’s how the rest of the day goes by, with a few words interchanged and small laughs when the teacher actually tries to teach them something.

The follow two Saturdays goes exactly the same, however before Mark lies his head down to take a small nap the guy whispers softly. “Jaebum, my name is Jaebum.” Mark falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

A month goes by and Mark’s counselor stops him in the hall during a Thu rsday morning. She feigns concern, stating his teacher has been very worried about Mark’s studies. He wants to roll his eyes, but simply tightens his lips together.

“Stop by office after school, will you?” She pats Mark’s shoulder and skips along the hall greeting high school students that flip her off when she passes them by.

After his last period, Mark gets dragged to the administrative office by his best friend since birth, Jinyoung. He says it might be good for him, and Mark doesn’t have the strength to say their counselor only has an associate’s degree from an online college.

While he waits for the counselor to call him, he hears the familiar stomping of a certain pair of boots walking in.

“Jaebum!” Mark says, with a bit too much excitement in his tone. “I forgot you came to this school as well.” Mark blushes at his own embarrassment. 

“You see me every saturday.” Jaebum says, while focusing on Jinyoung, who has his arms wrapped around Mark’s forearm.

“Yeah, but i was starting to think you weren’t real since I’ve never seen you in school.” Mark laughs, and Jinyoung scuffs, pulling his arm. Mark ignores Jinyoung, and asks Jaebum what he’s doing in the main office.

“Apparently you aren’t the only one who’s taken a notice in my school attendance.” Jaebum groans, while nodding his head to the attendance clerk who’s tapping her feet waiting on Jaebum.

“Mark Tuan, you may come in now.” The counselor calls for him, and Jaebum raises an eyebrow when Mark sighs heavily. He realizes then he never gave Jaebum his name.

That evening Jinyoung spends hours trying to explain to Mark who the infamous Im Jaebum is why he’s too dangerous for Mark to associate with. According to rumors, Jaebum slept with a teacher or possibly another student and got caught and punched several people afterwards. Apparently it was the talk of the school for a few months. He might have also set a few trash cans on fire. Jinyoung just thinks he looks terrifying and might be leading a cult. It’s funny really, because he’s heard some rumors about himself and they make his life out to be more interesting than it really is. So he highly doubts Jaebum, who likes to make paper airplanes, and listens to r&b, is a leader of a cult of Satan worshiping teenagers.

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Jaebum asks the next Saturday, when Mark pulls out the chair beside him.

“Uh? I’m falling behind on my classes because i don’t participate enough?” Mark says, uncertain.

“No, like, what are you doing here.” Jaebum points to his seat. “I thought Jinyoung would have scared you away.” Jaebum laughs and it isn’t his usual confidence full laugh.

“Are you really in a cult?” Mark eyes Jaebum, who finally grins.

“Is that what people have been saying?”

“That, and that you got caught having sex.” Mark laughs.

“That’s true.” Jaebum says, and Mark’s laugh dies. “When someone realizes the star soccer playing is fucking the freak, he decides to end it and fuck me over.” Jaebum spits out.

“He’s an asshole then.” Mark crosses his arms and Jaebum laughs.

“You’re weird Mark Tuan.”

Mark didn’t know it’d sound so nice hearing his name come out from such a deep voice.

“You’re my friend, so I’ve got your back.”

“I’m not friends with pretty people though.” Jaebum says, and Mark’s ears tint to a deep pink. He decides it’s best to take a long nap.

 

“So what’s the deal with all the paper planes?” Mark finally asks, in the middle of the second month since Saturday detention started.

“Oh now you’re asking.” Jaebum laughs. “For all you know, you could’ve been partaking in a cult activity.”

“Please, you couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“I guess you don’t know me that well.”

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” Mark smiles and Jaebum rolls his eyes, asking how he’s so sure. “Because I’m pretty.” He must’ve caught Jaebum off guard, because he chokes and curses while walking out to get water.

 

“Why don’t we hang out during school?” Mark asks one Saturday afternoon.

“Because you’re anti-social as fuck, and i hardly go to school.” Jaebum says, and Mark kind of wishes their lives were like The Breakfast Club, that they’d suddenly notice the attraction they have towards each other and promise they’d still be together after their Saturday detention is over. But Jaebum is right. Mark doesn’t talk to anyone. Jinyoung is only there because he has been since before Mark can remember, and Jaebum is, well Jaebum. He’s handsome and dangerous and there’s no way would they would ever date, let alone be close friends.

Jaebum might be right, he might be too “pretty” to be one of his friends.

 

“Hey on Monday go to the student’s parking lot in the morning. There’s something you should see.” Jaebum says on their second to last Saturday together.

Mark begs Jaebum to tell him what the secret is, but he doesn’t budge. Jaebum laughs and tells Mark that acting like a child will get him no answers. Mark pouts and sighs in defeat. He uses the long sleeves of his oversized sweater and flaps around, trying to entertain himself while Jaebum silently scribbles on sheets of recycled paper.

“You’re really fucking pretty, it’s unfair.” Jaebum says, while staring down Mark’s now exposed collarbones.

“You’re the only one that says that, you know?” Mark focuses on Jaebum’s lips, too afraid to make eye contact.  

“Have i lied to you before for you not to believe me?” Jaebum asks, while pulling Mark closer by the edge of his chair. Jaebum innocently places his palm on Mark’s knee and Mark can feel his skin burning up.

Mark shakes his head, and Jaebum smirks, pulling away his hand after squeezing Mark’s knee.

“Meet me on Monday here. No one uses this room during the school week.” Jaebum whispers low enough for Mark to hear. Mark nods and agrees.

 

 

There’s an uproar Mo nday morning in the student parking lot. By the looks of it, the entire student population is huddled around a certain car, with cellphone and camera flashing while students laugh and talk among themselves.

Mark pushes through and gets closer to the car. In the center of all the commotion he sees the one and only captain of the soccer team flustered and trying to shoo people away from his car. However, inside his car is an overflowing abundance of paper airplanes, and almost every student has one in their hands. Mark looks around and sees people reading the inside of the paper planes.

So Mark does the same, he gets a plane and opens it up and reads a small message, “Micro-penis”. It has Mark holding his stomach from how much he’s laughing. It’s even funnier knowing Jaebum wrote that and probably hundreds of hilarious other messages.

Mark tries to walk as fast as he can to the remedial classroom. Once he gets there, he finds Jaebum sitting in his usual seat, reading a magazine that’s probably as old as the high school. “Seriously? Revenge?” Mark laughs while placing the paper plane on the desk.

Jaebum shrugs and smiles. “The cult thing sounds cooler though.”

“Why are people afraid of you?” Mark shakes his head and giggles.

“Probably the same reason no one tells you how pretty you are, because they don’t know you.”

“And you do?” Mark eyes Jaebum.

“We’re friends.”

“I thought you said you don’t make friends with pretty people.”

 

“I don’t. I date them.”

 

Jaebum finally stands and leans across the table and kisses Mark. It’s rough and chapped but it’s everything Mark’s been missing. So he kisses Jaebum back until his lips are sore and his breathing is staggered.

Jaebum chews on his bottom lip, when Mark tries to catch his breath.

“Tell me what you want.” Jaebum softly whispers, while his hands settling on Mark’s waist.

“I want to walk to school together, or have lunch together, not just on the weekends.”

“I meant like in the moment right now, but sure we can do those too.” Jaebum chuckles.

“Then kiss me again.”

 

This time Jaebum takes his time to walk around the table. He lifts Mark up onto the table and kisses along his neck until he reaches Mark’s lips. Mark runs his fingers through Jaebum’s hair and pulls softly until he hears Jaebum’s low moans against his mouth. Mark wraps his legs around Jaebum’s waist and pulls him too close that Jaebum has to hold onto the table for support.

“Let’s not do this here.” Jaebum breathes against the shell of his ear, but Mark is already past the point of turning back. Though he understands why Jaebum wants to stop, but Mark knows he’s different. He knows Jaebum treats him differently and that he’s not some random fuck in a storage closet. He knows and he doesn’t need reassurance from Jaebum.

“Let’s not go all the way then?” Mark tilts his head and smiles, hoping it’ll work to convince Jaebum. Jaebum nods and pulls apart to pull off his shirt. Mark marvels at the toned skin and finds a few old bruises now turning into a light yellow. Mark doesn’t comment about them, and removes his shirt as well.

Jaebum runs his hands down Mark’s torso and chuckles. “You really are so goddamn pretty.” Mark blushes and tell Jaebum to shut up and kiss him. Mark saves time by unzipping Jaebum’s jeans and palms Jaebum through his underwear. They’re both sloppy with their hand work but weekends of this push and pull has both of them not caring. Mark comes first; with Jaebum dirty talk and constant praises is more than enough to have him reach his oragsm. Mark falls to his knees right after, taking Jaebum into his mouth and letting him finish down his throat.

Mark makes Jaebum kiss right after, and once Jaebum obliges he kisses him harder. “You said you’d date me.”

“I did.” Jaebum nods.

Mark wants to make sure it wasn’t just Jaebum saying it in the heat of the moment. He doesn’t want whatever it is they have to end once their last Saturday rolls around. He wants to date Jaebum. Mark wants to introduce him to Jinyoung properly, he wants his family to have a minor heart attack by the amount of piercings Jaebum has on a single earlobe, and most importantly he wants to have his Breakfast Club type of ending. Their pasts still vague to each other, and their futures more unclear, but he wants them to have at least their present together.

 

“Do you think we can skip school and go to your house?”

“It’s not like i have perfect attendance. They’ll just add another Saturday lesson.”


End file.
